


2015 Stargate SG-1 Big Bang: Author Sign Up

by eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the author sign up post for the 2015 SG-1 Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Stargate SG-1 Big Bang: Author Sign Up

This is the post to sign up for the Summer of Stargate: SG-1 Big Bang Challenge as an _author_. Please remember, you are not committed to the SG-1 Big Bang until you submit your detailed story outline on **August 15, 2015** —the same day sign-ups close.  
  
**Author Timeline**  
**June 13:** Author sign-ups open  
**August 15:** Detailed story outline and summary due by email to moderators  
**September 6:** Story outline is sent out to artists/vidders.  
**October 18/November 21:** A copy of your story is due to your moderators ahead of your posting date. The month your story is due to your moderators will depend on which month your story is due to be posted in. Posting dates will be assigned in Sept/October.

 

Before signing up, please review the [rules](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SG1_BigBang/works/4126527).

 

When you sign up, please comment to this entry with the following information.

**LJ:**

**DW:**

**AO3:**

**Your email address:  
**

  
  
  
**Beta:** If you do not have a regular beta, one will be provided for you.

  



End file.
